Flowers In My Hair
by Psycho23
Summary: Hinata left Konaha villiage to train for a few years on one condition: She would do her father a favor when she returns. But when she finds out what it is, the "favor" could change her life forever. GaaraxHina. Don't knock it 'til you read it. Lol


Psycho here. I've got a new pairing for you guys...-drum roll- GaaraxHina. Hey, don't knock it 'til you read it lol. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything. Then again, if I did, that'd be dangerous. ;)

* * *

I stepped foot inside Konoha village, my home for the first time in three years. I glanced throughout the streets, but they were empty. No one was there to greet me hmmm...well, then again I didn't want a big "Welcome Home" ceremony.

Who was I to have a celebration?

I began to walk towards my house. The familiar paths and walkways gave me a strong sense of nostalgia. I truly had missed my family these past years.

As I passed the shops and houses, old memories began to form in my head, memories I didn't know still existed. Suddenly, I came to a stop and I couldn't prolong the tears any longer. I now stood beside a lotus blossom tree with pink beautiful blossoms.

I always loved this tree though it stood taller than me. I dropped my bags and fell to the ground beside it my hands touching its smooth bark.

_(Flashback)_

It was a warm summer day and I had been watching the others train for most of it. I felt so weak, even Ino was progressing better than I was.

"_You're pathetic!"_ Neji's words still echoed in my head. I walked home alone that day turning Kiba down on his offer to walk with me. I reached home and washed my face to sit down and eat dinner with my father.

"Father I-I-ne-need to ask y-you som-something impor-important." I whispered, breaking the silence.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked.

I took a deep breath.

"I-I wa-want to train aw-away from the vi-village." I said.

"What?" My father asked confused.

"Kurenai ha-has already ta-taken ca-c-care of everything and I think i-it would be so much he-help for m-me as a nin-ninja." I replied.

"Let me get this straight, you want to leave Konoha, to train?" My father asked.

I nodded.

"How long?"

"A-as long a-as it ta-takes, maybe a ye-year." I replied.

"A year away from home? I don't think so Hinata," My father said shaking his head.

_You're a pathetic, worthless waste of space_. Neji's words echoed louder in my head. I couldn't take it. I stood up hitting my hands against the table.

"If you wont let me go, you might as well kill me!" I cried. "Because my dream is to be stronger and be someone noticeable and if I can't strive to be that person there is no use in living."

A look of shock flashed across my father's face and he didn't say anything for a while. I sat back down shaking from anger, sadness and fear.

"Father, forgive me for yelling but please let me go."

"You really want this?" My father said standing up.

I nodded. "Almost more than anything." I said, my mind wandering to Naruto, I wanted to be like him.

"Then you may go," He said.

I stood there, not believing the words that had came out of my father's mouth. A smile shot across my face and I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Th-thank you." I said burying my face in his chest.

"Listen Hinata, your leaving has consequences, when you come back I may need a favor from you. You must promise you'll agree to it."

I moved back a bit. I began to think._ What type of favor could he possibly want? _I nodded to show my agreement.

* * *

The next day I spent it saying goodbye to all my friends.

"You're leaving!" Naruto cried.

I nodded.

"I-it wi-will only be a ye-year." I said.

"That's a long time." Naruto said scratching his head. "But you're going for a good cause." he added.

I smiled.

"Um Naruto...

"Huh?'

"I'm gonna m-miss- you." I mumbled too low for him to hear.

"Huh, what did you say Hinata?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Hey you know what, take this." Naruto said handing me a small black polished rock.

"I found it a while ago but you can have it as a gift when you come back I may be Hokage and it'll be worth something." He added, winking.

I smiled. "Thank you Naruto." I said taking the stone from his hands.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied.

That night I couldn't sleep from the excitement and I certainly couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, I stood outside waiting for my father who was supposed to walk me to meet Kurenai. Then she would take me away from the village to meet with a trainer Tsunade had found for me.

I sat on the porch for about five minutes, my father still hadn't come out so I decided to take a walk around. I stood up an inched forward.

"So you're trying to be something?"

I jumped and looked around.

Neji stood there leaning against a tree. A smirk played across his face.

"I'll never be something, but I will be someone." I replied. "Why do you care?"

Neji shrugged and stepped off the tree.

"Here." He said stomping his foot down on the ground.

I jumped back a bit.

"I'll plant a tree here and when you return I will fight you by it and we'll see just how much you're worth." He said before turning his back to me.

"I-acc-accept your challenge." I said.

Neji grunted and walked away just as my father came outside.

"Are you ready Hinata?" He asked.

I nodded.

The next year consisted of heavy training with sensei Daiskai, who didn't believe in rest until your body absolutely demanded it. I got only four hours of sleep every night, plus he never took it easy on me just because I was a girl. He said we were both human and pain was pain.

After a year Daiskai sensei decided I wasn't ready to return home and requested I stay two more. Father agreed.

Two years had passed, Daiskai sensei and I fought as a final. Though he won, he stated that I was very close behind.

(_End of flash back)_

_

* * *

_

Just to think that all that happened so long ago. I had changed so much. I was now fifteen.

My hair had grown longer, it now reached my elbows. I wore it the same in the front but the back I put in a ponytail. I also wore my headband on my head instead of around my neck.

I had lost my stutter. Spending so much time with Daiskai sensei made me kinda boyish. I was afraid I'd walk like a man now.

The stone Naruto gave me hung around my neck as a necklace. I would never loose it. Daiskai sensei had taken it away from me because I kept falling asleep. He would only give it back to me if I could take it from his hand. I did it in one try.

I stood up from my long gaze at the blossoms.

"Hinata?"

I glanced up.

"Father." I said running to him and hugging him. "I missed you so much!" I said.

"You've gotten stronger," He said.

"What?" I said pulling away. "How can you tell?"

"You nearly crushed me," He said laughing.

I laughed too.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure. Naruto left after you to train, he's been back for a year now, and Sakura well...lady Tsunade has been training her."

I nodded. "I see. Well what about Kiba and Shino?" I asked.

"Well they've also gotten stronger and like you, they look different," He said ruffling my hair. "And that Akamaru is huge!" He added.

I smiled."Akamaru huge? That's strange."

"What's strange is standing in front of my daughter after three years and seeing her so different."

I shrugged. "I'm not that different," I said.

"You speak differently."

I blushed, he must be talking about my stuttering.

"What about Neji?" I asked changing the subject.

"You'll have to see about that for yourself." He said patting my head. "But for right now, I want you to get some rest."

He grabbed my bags and carried them to my room. I plopped down on my bed. _How I had missed this place._

I closed my eyes and told myself when I wake up, I would go and see everyone.

* * *

AN: Don't skin me. This is just an introduction, a prologue of you will. Interesting stuff starts happening next chapter. Keep reading and please review. :)


End file.
